Kolchak: The Night Stalker: Demon in Lace
"Demon in Lace" is the sixteenth episode of the supernatural mystery series Kolchak: The Night Stalker. It was directed by Don Weis with a teleplay written by Stephen Lord, Michael Kozoll, and David Chase, based on a story concept developed by Stepehn Lord. It first aired on ABC on Friday, February 7th, 1975. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Starring Co-Starring With Notes * Kolchak: The Night Stalker was created by Jeff Rice. * "Kolchak: Demon in Lace" serves as a shortcut to this page. * This episode is production code number 1x16. * This episode has been made available on Netflix instant streaming video. Netflix; Kolchak: The Night Stalker. * At the time of broadcast, this episode was not given a rating. By modern programming standards, it would have been rated TV-PG. * This episode is included on disc four of the Classic Television: Kolchak: The Night Stalker DVD collection. Amazon.com; Kolchak: The Night Stalker; DVD. * This is the first episode of the series to air in February, 1975. There are only two episodes of the show to air in this month. * Actor Andrew Prine is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Actor John Elerick is credited as John Elrick in this episode. * Actor Don Mantooth is credited as Donald Mantooth in this episode. * Actress Margie Impert is credited as Margaret Impert in this episode. * When this episode aired in syndication it was identified by the alternate title, "The Succubus". "Kolchak: The Night Stalker: The Succubus" redirects to this page. * This is the fourth and final episode of Kolchak: The Night Stalker directed by Don Weis. He previously directed "The Trevi Collection". * This is the only episode of the series written by Stephen Lord. * This is Michael Kozoll's first work in television as a writer. It is the first of two episodes of Kolchak: The Night Stalker that he works on. His next episode is "The Knightly Murders". * This is the seventh episode of Kolchak: The Night Stalker written by David Chase. He writes eight episodes of the series in total. He previously worked on "Chopper". His next episode is "The Knightly Murders". * This is the ninth appearance of Emily Cowles. * This is the second and final appearance of Captain Joe "Mad Dog" Siska. He appeared last in "The Spanish Moss Murders". Trivia * Actress Carolyn Jones, who plays the role of Registrar, is best known for playing Morticia Addams on the 1960s comedy series The Addams Family. * Actor Hunter von Leer is also known for playing police deputy Gary Hunt in Halloween II in 1981. * This is the third character that Donald Mantooth has played on Kolchak: The Night Stalker. He also played a policeman in "The Ripper" and a sleep subject in "The Spanish Moss Murders". Quotes raps with Professor Spate.]] * Carl Kolchak: It was Goethe who said we love girls for what they are. Well, even the great Goethe could have learned something from the tale that took place on the campus of Illinois State Tech. .... * Carl Kolchak: I wasn't too choked up with Vincenzo sending me to an alderman's press conference, so when I caught the police report of two bodies being found on the I.S.T. campus lake, it gave me an excuse. That and running out of gas, which I didn't plan. .... * Tony Vincenzo: Carl, Carl? What station are you tuned into? * Carl Kolchak: What? * Tony Vincenzo: Well, how is the Prince of Fiends going to fit into my new directives? How is it going to do that? .... * Ron Updyke: Have you screwed up the filing system again? * Carl Kolchak: Of course. .... * Carl Kolchak: Your yard smelled bad enough to send rats back to Detroit! .... * Tony Vincenzo: In the 60s, the kids used to bust windows and pelt Marine recruiters with rotten fruit. Now that was bad enough. But today, it seems that every school is an extension campus of Weirdsville University. .... * Tony Vincenzo: Whitehead. Julius Whitehead. Didn't we carry an article on him recently. He found something in a desert somewhere and went bananas. * Carl Kolchak: Yeah, Iraq * Tony Vincenzo: What? * Carl Kolchak: Iraq. He went bananas in Iraq. * Tony Vincenzo: He should have stayed in Chicago. The same thing would have happened, he would have saved travel expenses and jet lag. .... * Carl Kolchak: Like their creator Asmodeus, demons can take on many guises, but are often pictured as horrible creatures accompanied by a foul stench. Which they give off at moments of diabolic excitement or activity. A stench of corruption, rot, and noxious brimstone! .... * Carl Kolchak: However, published story or not, I can only say to you that should you ever meet a young woman who seems too lovely to be really of this world, well just remember there's a very good chance that she isn't. See also External Links * * * * * * References Keywords Chicago | College | Demons | Detroit | Illinois | Independent News Service | Iraq | Reporter | Succubus Category:1975 television episodes Category:Don Weis Category:Stephen Lord Category:Michael Kozoll Category:David Chase Category:Cy Chermak Category:Darren McGavin Category:Simon Oakland Category:Keenan Wynn Category:Jackie Vernon Category:Kristina Holland Category:Carolyn Jones Category:Andrew Prine Category:Jack Grinnage Category:Ruth McDevitt Category:Carmen Zapata Category:Maria Grimm Category:Ben Masters Category:Milton Parsons Category:John Elerick Category:Davis Roberts Category:Don Mantooth Category:Hunter von Leer Category:Margie Impert Category:Iris Edwards Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified